Be like That
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Rogue relizes that she needs to find out who she is before she can be happy. Can she do that at the insitute? read and find out! please read and Reveiw! Based on the song Be like that by 3 doors down


Kinda' Alternate universe angst/romance fic. This is my second Rouge/Remy song fic and I hope you love it!! This chapter is set to Be like that by 3 Doors down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Chapter One (be like that)

Rogue watched as everyone left the institute, just like they did every Christmas, every New Year, every Friday night. Were was she supposed to go? Maybe there was someone out there…who would love a girl he couldn't touch. Rogue shook her head to clear the sadness. She was so different from these people. She tried, god had she tried to be like them, but she couldn't. Though she wouldn't tell anyone else this, she was afraid! I mean who wouldn't' be, one touch and she could kill! A small tear rolled down her cheek as she watched Kurt and Amanda leave on their double date with Lance and Kitty. The tear took her make-up with it leaving a trail of pale satiny skin exposed. Rogue didn't notice as the tear fell to the floor, she laid down on her bed and buried her body beneath the covers. A song came on the radio and drifted around the room, as if sensing her thoughts.

_He spends his nights in California,  
To live the life that's in his dreams,  
Then he lies awake and he wonders,  
Why can't that be me  
Cause in his life he is filled  
With all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things  
He'd rather not mention right now  
But just before he says goodnight,  
He looks up with a little smile at me,  
And he says,_

_If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that,  
what would I do,  
What would I do_

The song clutched Rogue's heart, If she could be like them…what would she do? Who would she be?

_Now and dreams we run  
She spends her days up in the north park,  
Watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants is just  
A little piece of this dream,  
Is that too much to ask  
With a safe home, and a warm bed,  
On a quiet little street  
All she wants is just that something to  
Hold onto, that's all she needs  
Yeah!_

Rogue thought her mother, her dear…mother. The women she had never known, who had betrayed her more than once, the women who had used her to every possible end.

Rogue's thoughts drifted from her mother to her brother, Kurt. She was a failure was a sister. She had killed their mother, pushed her stone form off a cliff when she could have saved her. He was so angry, but Rogue couldn't understand why Kurt loved her. He got the better end of the deal, yeah he was blue, but he knew what it was like to have a family who loved him.

Rogue's sifted through her memories to find the one truly happy time she had felt; when she had come to the x-men. She thought that she could be herself her, that no one would judge her. Maybe…she didn't belong anywhere.

_If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do_

_I'm falling into this, dreams,  
We run away_

_If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do_

Rogue jumped out of bed. The song still played in the background, but she knew she could never be like them. She grabbed a black duffel bag off the floor. Collecting some clothes and shoes, the rest of her make-up, a picture of her and the others, a picture of Kitty, Kurt, and her, and about a thousand dollars she had started saving for a car. Glancing back at the room, she flicked off the light as the closing notes of the song played.

_If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes  
If I could be like that, what would I do,  
_

_What would I do_

_If I could be like that,  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes_

_If I could be like that, what would I do,  
What would I do  
Falling in  
I feel I am falling in, to this again._

Rogue walked into the hall way at to the Professors office. He was sitting behind his desk reading files on new students. He glanced up when he saw who was at the door but frowned when he saw the bag and the look on her face.

"Is something wrong Rogue?" His voice was full of concern and compassion.

"Professor, I need you blessing, I'm leaving for a little while." She moved just inside the door and closed it behind her.

"Why? Is something wrong?" The Professor's eyebrows drew together in concern.

" Yeah, with me. I don't know who I am, if I'm not Rogue the X-men then who am I? I need to know before I can be happy. Tell the others why I left, and that they are the best family a gal could ask for…can I go?"

Rogue felt like crying but she knew that if she did she would never leave.

"Yes, you can go, but remember you are always welcome here. I want you to have something, I was going to give this to you when you turn 18 but I guess now is as good a time as any. Please open it outside of the room."

He held out a small box that jingled when she moved it. Rogue smiled, took the box, and thanked him. When she was a good distance down the hall way she opened the box, inside was set of jeep keys and a small note.

_Dear Rogue,_

_Remember you are who you chose to be, that you are like a daughter to me, and that no one blames you for leaving. You had better get going before Logan comes back and tries to stop you._

_-Sincerely-_

_ Professor Xavier_


End file.
